


[art] An Impossible Carnival of Blades (Steel Descending Book 1) by Bernadino Muir

by Irusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, book cover of a nonexistent book, grimdark book cover parody, ok so the graphic violence is not all that graphic but you have at least been warned, the result of problems with 3D rendering software
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: What happens when a 3D program goes rogue with a character's pose, and then someone wants to see the book it would go on.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	[art] An Impossible Carnival of Blades (Steel Descending Book 1) by Bernadino Muir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I posted a [3D character pose screwup](https://telophase.dreamwidth.org/2971594.html) to my blog, where havocthecat said they'd like to see the book it came from. Happy to oblige! 
> 
> Then another DW reader asked if it could be posted to AO3 to attract a fandom, as they really wanted to see a backward and forward story for it. Here you go! Anyone in the least bit inspired to create story, song, art, sequels, prequels, reviews, whatever, feel free to have at it!
> 
> I was trying to channel grimdark fantasy book covers like those on [Joe Abercrombie's books](https://www.google.com/search?source=univ&tbm=isch&q=joe+abercrombie+book+covers&client=firefox-b-1-d&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiziKKAho_tAhVyhq0KHY-aDu0QjJkEegQIBRAB&biw=1629&bih=854). Random author name from [Behind the Name.](https://www.behindthename.com/random/) Title from [my fantasy title generator](https://www.magatsu.net/generators/fantasy-title/). Yoon Ha Lee (mis)quote from, and approved by, [Yoon Ha Lee](https://telophase.dreamwidth.org/2971594.html?thread=21284298#cmt21284298).)


End file.
